


Do You Want the Bite or Not?

by razielim



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coercion, Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mpreg mentioned for like a second, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Scenting, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU 16yo-student!Percy Jackson wants to become a werewolf so he can stand up for himself at school. He goes to local rumored werewolf alpha!Jason Grace to ask for the bite, but the werewolf wants something rather obvious in return. </p><p>Prettttty dubcon, but I'm tagging rape just in case. And then it totally changes tone because I'm trash. (Rewrite from an older fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want the Bite or Not?

"You want the bite or not?"

Percy stayed backed up against the front door, hands tracing the wood behind him nervously. He bit his lip anxiously, face flushing all over again at the thought of saying his next words out loud.

"Y-you... you'll be gentle, right?"

Jason lifted an eyebrow and his mouth twitched as he tried to keep a straight face.

"And why the hell  _should_  I be?"

Percy dropped his gaze to his feet and mumbled.

"What was that?"

This time, Percy answered in a raised whisper.

"I've never... I mean. Not even with a girl. But um... I don't. Uh-"

He looked up, on the verge of tears, to see if Jason got the gist. The man feigned innocent ignorance, and Percy pressed further back into the door. If he did this... If he did this, he'd never have to be this scared of anyone ever again. He clenched his jaw and breathed through his nose to try to calm down.

"I... I want the bite."

Jason had his hand wrapped around Percy's upper arm the very next moment. He started pulling him upstairs.

"N- _now?_ "

"What, you want to wait until Christmas?"

"But- I- don't I need to um-  _shower?_  Or something?"

"I don't mind."

"But, isn't-it-I'm  _dirty!_  Down there."

Jason grinned at him over his shoulder and pulled him into a room, pushing him towards a large bed.

"Strip."

"But-"

"I don't  _mind_. Hell, I like it better that way. You'll understand when  _you're_  a werewolf. Now  _strip_."

Percy shifted foot to foot, but there didn't seem to be anything else to say, so he went to pull his shirt up and kick his shoes off, and by the time he could see again, Jason was doing the same thing. He looked away and concentrated on not falling over while pulling down his skinny jeans.

He hesitated on pulling off his boxer briefs and looked up. Jason was watching him, just in his boxers now. When he realized that Percy was hesitating, he crossed his arms and gave him an impatient look. Face burning, Percy took a deep breath and pulled his underwear off. Straightening up, he looked at Jason, fighting hard to keep his shaking hands at his sides instead of covering up.

Jason unfolded his arms and, with a slowly twirled finger, motioned for Percy to spin. Percy shut his eyes tight when tears threatened to fall at the humiliation. He slowly shifted from foot to foot as he turned in a circle for Jason's benefit. Then he stopped and stared at Jason's feet.

"Turn around so I can see that ass again."

Percy did. He heard footsteps behind him and soft hands ghosted over his back and sides, dropping down to his ass to give a gentle squeeze. Percy squeaked at that, causing Jason to burst out laughing. He then grabbed Percy by the arm again and maneuvered him onto the bed and into the center on his back.

Realizing Jason was between his legs, Percy tried to scooch back further to close his knees. Instead what happened was Jason grabbing him by the knees and prying him open for his hungry eyes. Percy tried not to hyperventilate. He wasn't ready for this. Thoughts of bloody assholes, and limping for a week, and needing stitches, and telling his parents  _why_  he needed stitches in his anus, and not being able to sit for months all danced in his head. Percy was trying not to look, but from the few fearful glances he'd stolen in that direction, Jason's bulge in his boxers seemed pretty terrifying.

Percy closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he started to hyperventilate after all. There was a kiss on his right inner thigh and he jerked up to look down. Jason grinned and kissed him again, a little closer to his crotch. He trailed kisses all the way up before switching sides and sucking a mean hickey into the softest part of his thigh, just under the corner of the joint. Percy gasped, reaching forward to fist a hand in Jason's hair, and just stayed like that, jerking and gasping and not sure what to do as Jason kept up suction.

Eventually, Jason pulled away, revealing a large, purple bruise with spots of blood surfacing here and there. Percy gaped at it and then at the man looking smug between his legs.

"What, you didn't think I'd fuck you without a little bit of foreplay?"

Percy just furrowed his brows at him, completely at a loss because he didn't know  _what_  to think or expect. At all. Jason climbed on top him, and Percy pulled his head away all the way down into the mattress. Jason followed him and nipped on Percy's lips as his hands explored the teen's body. Then the werewolf pulled away, looking annoyed.

"Kiss back."

He leaned back in and Percy's eyes went wide. Wait, that nipping counted as kissing? How did kissing  _work?_  What...

Confused and thoroughly ashamed, Percy tried to move his lips with Jason's, and when he felt Jason's tongue, he tried to use his own too. But Jason's hands on his body moved off, and Jason sat up looking disappointed. Oh, god. He'd fucked up. Jason was going to kick him out without the bite. Looking uncomfortable, Jason motioned with his hand.

"Maybe we should skip foreplay after all. Flip over."

Shaking all over, thinking about what was about to happen, Percy obeyed. Jason climbed to the edge of the bed to dig around in a drawer. Percy started agonizing again about Jason maybe changing his mind about their deal. God, how bad of a kisser  _was_  he? Yeah, he didn't have any experience, but he'd  _tried_. Tears finally rolled down his face as he dipped his face to the sheets in humiliation. A rough hand squeezed his ass and Percy yelped. He looked back when he heard a chuckle.

"Don't cry. This won't hurt as bad as you're imagining."

And he was going to be a way worse lay than Jason was imagining. God, he hoped he was good enough to get the bite. If he went through  _all this_  and Jason changed his mind because Percy was so terrible... Percy tried to shrink in on himself more.

A warm and wet sensation on his hole had him forgetting all about that as he reared off the bed with a high gasp and then tried to scramble away. Jason tackled him and tried to wrestle him down, but Percy refused to settle on his knees again. Eventually, Jason just dropped his weight on top of him and Percy was immobilized despite his best efforts.

"Don't do that. I don't want to hurt you."

Percy whimpered.

"I'm scared."

Jason nuzzled at the back of his ear.

"Don't be. I'll be gentle. I was joking earlier."

"But you're  _huge!_  And I'm  _human!_ And _fragile!_  And I don't even know how to kiss! I don't know much about these things, but I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to be taking a giant  _cock_  up my ass before I've even had a normal first kiss! Or been on a date!  _Or something!_ "

Jason pulled away a little and laughed softly.

"That explains it. I thought you were just trying to sabotage me kissing you."

He bit at Percy's earlobe.

"I can teach you how to kiss, if you want. After."

Percy shook his head. Jason kissed the back of his neck and shifted a bit. Percy clenched every muscle in his body as he felt Jason's naked cock slide wetly against his ass cheek. Then Jason was getting off of him entirely and pulling Percy's hips up. The tongue came back, laving over the small of his back and slowly travelling down.

"Don't?"

Percy's voice was small and scared and he looked over his shoulder when Jason stopped. Jason made eye contact but leaned down and dragged his tongue over Percy's clenched hole purposefully. The boy squeaked and his legs and arms shook under him.

"I told you. It's a werewolf thing."

"Then can we skip the fucking?"

Jason grinned, sucking one side of Percy's rim between his lips. Percy moaned and arched his back. His head snapped down as the sensation radiated through his body.

"Not if you want the bite."

Percy felt like crying again. Was Jason just going to take every kind of virginity possible from him? He felt so dirty, thinking about being used in  _every_  way for the werewolf's pleasure. His dick reacted at that thought, and he glared down at it. Then Jason was pushing his mouth enthusiastically against his hole and Percy lost track of all his thoughts. He found himself pushing back on the playful tongue and wishing he could get it deeper inside him.

Suddenly startled by his own eagerness, he tried to squirm away, but the werewolf held him firmly in place and Percy could  _feel_  him laugh against his sensitive skin. When Jason pushed a finger in with his tongue, Percy tried to pry himself away once more. Jason lifted his mouth off him to growl.

"Pull away again, and I'll bite you. And  _not_  the way you want."

Percy yipped and pushed back up to Jason, bumping into his nose. Jason pulled back to rub at it as he snickered at Percy's reaction. Then he pushed two fingers against Percy's rim, massaging the sensitive, folded skin carefully for a long time before finally pushing one digit in. He pulled it back out after a moment and Percy turned to watch him lick his fingers before returning his index one to Percy's hole.

Jason took his time on this, soothing his left hand over Percy's flank and up his back, pushing his shoulders down with a, "Shhhh, this will take a while. Relax a bit." Percy complied and just lay there, his ass in the air, letting Jason open him up and push in a second finger a couple minutes later.

It was a lot less embarrassing than being eaten out, but he got tense and uncomfortable every time he thought about Jason kneeling behind him and  _watching_  his fingers slip into Percy. Each time he thought that, he clenched up, and each time, Jason would lean forward and kiss a dimple on his back, whispering, "Shh, relax, baby." Percy's face heated up despite himself at being called 'baby'.

Slowly, he started enjoying the two fingers that were moving inside him as much as the tongue earlier. They were massaging a spot inside him that he guessed was his prostate, because it was extremely sensitive and Jason's ministrations against it were getting him hard as pleasure tingled through the area. Sparing a glance between his legs, he saw that his dick was hanging as full and heavy as it could get.

Percy panicked a little. He hadn't meant to enjoy this so much. He wasn't  _supposed_  to enjoy it so much. He wanted nothing more than to reach down and stroke himself but was hesitant about bringing Jason's attention to the fact that Percy found his efforts pleasurable. In the end, he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore his erection, hands desperately clenched in the sheets.

Jason finally pulled his fingers out completely and Percy felt him move away a little. He was about to look back to see what he was up to when Jason spoke.

"Oh! So you did enjoy that."

And a hand grasped the shaft of his dick, jerking it lightly. Percy squawked and jerked himself up onto his arms a little.

Jason laughed behind him.

"I was worried for a while there. You seemed to not enjoy getting fingered as much as getting eaten out, and I was afraid you'd go completely soft by the time I was done prepping you."

Jason kissed and nipped at Percy's side, speaking a lot more quietly and earnestly now. Percy sank back down to rest his cheek on his knuckles.

"It wouldn't be as fun if you weren't enjoying yourself too."

Percy wasn't sure what to think of that. Here he was, feeling ashamed for enjoying something that was barely consensual, and... 

Suddenly, Percy realized his problem. Jason was hot. And he obviously knew what he was doing in bed. And the only reason this  _wasn't_ consensual was because this was a one-time thing that was forced out of him as payment. Percy had to admit to himself that if Jason hadn't been so good looking, he'd have bolted out of here the moment the werewolf had named his price.

Suddenly weighed down by sadness, he didn't notice Jason sliding up over him until the man lightly bit at his nape. His right hand had moved off of Percy's dick to hold himself up, and his other was lightly moving over Percy's side.

"Hey. Percy. You're doing so good.  _So_ good for me. And you're  _so brave_. We're almost done here."

Percy didn't understand why Jason was being so nice. Why bother being nice if you're going to  _make_  someone sleep with you? He melted against the hot body behind him anyway, drawing all the comfort he could from Jason's words. 

Just to feel a little less hopeless.

The hand at his side moved back down to his ass and pulled his cheek to the side. Jason's dick nudged his hole, and Percy resisted the urge to pull away, remembering what Jason had said about biting him.

"Why don't we do this at your pace, babe? Push back for me."

Percy's cheeks flared again at the lewd images in his head of him slowly pushing onto Jason's large cock. Jason waited, and Percy leaned back.

His first attempt was too sudden and Jason's dick simply slipped away from his hole. Jason chuckled and kissed his neck. "Take it easy," he murmured as his hand grabbed his dick and held it up against Percy's hole.

"Try again."

Percy pushed back again, this time slowly, and he felt the tip push in. Freaked out by the sensation, he pulled away again.

"That's ok. Take your time."

"It's so  _big!_ "

Jason smiled against his shoulder.

"Sorry."

Percy took another deep breath and tried again, this time determined to go as far as he could just to get this part over with. He pushed back and found himself holding his breath. Suddenly, the pressure got a little easier and he stopped. Jason smooched at his spine

"That's the head of it."

Percy couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that someone's dick was partially inside him. He pushed back once more and marveled at the sensation of being able to feel the veined texture of Jason's cock as it slid in past the rim. He was so wrapped up in that thought, that he was surprised when he felt Jason's balls lightly hitting against his perineum and realized that he couldn't go any further. Jason nuzzled his hair.

"You did  _so good_. So good for me."

This time, Percy didn't hesitate to bask in the praise, letting out a little moan as he clenched down to feel Jason inside him more acutely. Jason's hips suddenly shoved forward, and Percy's face was jostled from where it was resting on his hands onto the sheets. Jason apologized, helping Percy get up on all fours, but Percy couldn't help but think of how  _good_ that thrust had felt- the way it had sharply hit his prostate, and how it had made him feel  _even fuller_. He rolled his hips and clenched again, hoping to give Jason a clue without having to admit it out loud.

"Alright, alright. I'll give it to you, you needy little bottom."

Percy's dick twitched at being called that. Jason's voice had sounded fond when he'd said that, and Percy really liked the idea that Jason was enjoying himself at least a little. Like maybe Percy  _wasn't_  the worst thing that had ever happened to him in bed.

Jason's hand curled around his thigh to rub over the hickey he'd sucked into it, before getting a firm grip and using it as leverage to move a little inside Percy- just small little rolls of his hips that had Percy rolling his own hips back in an attempt to get some stimulation on his prostate. Jason then grabbed both of Percy's hips in his hands and, resting his forehead against Percy's shoulder blade, made his thrusts a little longer as he pulled out a little further on each one.

Percy was completely blissed out from the larger range of motion giving him more stimulation. He realized that it felt good enough that he might come without even touching himself. The thought had him bucking back harder against Jason, clenching down to drive the other man crazy and make him fuck harder.

His first clue that Jason was close to coming was the inhuman growl breathed into his skin. It was a long, rumbling sound that made Percy's knees and elbows weak. Then, he noticed, as Jason's pace picked up and became more punishing, that the fingers digging into his hipbones had started to hurt him. He looked down to see claws curling from Jason's fingertips and lightly scratching into his skin, leaving marks, and on particularly brutal thrusts, digging in deep enough to draw blood.

Percy raised his head back up to cry out at the thought of being marked up and claimed by Jason. Even if he never saw Jason again, at least he'd have some evidence of what they'd done here, even if it only lasted a week or two.

"P-Percy. Move your head. To the right."

Percy rolled his head aside, not sure why, but at this point trusting Jason completely. He felt hot breath on the junction of his shoulder and neck and, in the very next moment, was deafened by a roar. He'd barely had time to process the roar when terrible pain flared out over his shoulder. 

Percy screamed and then...

He gasped as he came to, blinking and staring around wide-eyed. There was blood on the sheets and his shoulder felt like it had been mauled. He tried to get up to check it, but realized that he was being held down by Jason's deadweight. Jason was panting harshly into his neck.

"...J- Jason?"

Jason groaned and began to very slowly pull himself up off of Percy. When his cock slipped out of Percy's abused hole, he could feel fluid roll out and drip down to his balls. Percy felt flustered all over again as he realized that Jason must have come inside him. Then as he moved to get up on the side that wasn't throbbing in agony, he realized that the sheets were clinging to his body. Looking down under him, he saw his flagging cock swinging between his legs- it, his stomach, and the sheets under him all smeared with come. Percy looked up and away, horrified. 

He'd just had sex for the first time,  _orgasmed with someone_  for the first time, and he didn't even remember it. And instead of being swaddled in the famed post-orgasmic bliss, he was in a  _lot_  of pain.

Jason pushed at his side, and Percy complied in rolling over onto the side that wasn't injured, happy to take some of the pressure off the wound. Then he pushed himself up to his elbow as he realized something.

"You  _bit_ me!"

Jason just blinked at him.

"...yes? That was the whole point, wasn't it?"

Percy paused. Wait... did that mean-?

"I'm... am I a werewolf now?"

"Not yet. But you will be. The transformation's been triggered. Maybe take... 24 hours? Something like that, usually."

Jason casually spread out on his side, one arm propping his head up in his hand, and the other reaching out to glide his fingertips through the mess on Percy's stomach. He didn't seem to mind that he was reclining on blood and semen stains. Percy wasn't done being upset, though.

"Did you have to do it during  _that_ , though?"

Jason grinned.

"When the hell was I supposed to do it? The bite only works mid-coitus."

Percy blinked at him, surprised by the information.

"You never mentioned that!"

"Well, I figured it would be even scarier for you thinking about having someone mauling you in the middle of sex."

Percy propped himself up on his palm so he was shouting  _down_  at Jason.

"Are you  _kidding_  me? What was  _terrifying_  was thinking I was being  _extorted for sex!_ "

Jason looked sheepish.

"Sorry. I tried to make things a bit easier for you when I saw how upset you were. But... it just made more sense for me not to tell you."

Percy fell back onto the bed and rolled to his back, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes.

"You're a fucking imbecile."

Jason draped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer towards his body, leaning his head down to drop a kiss on Percy's lips. Percy tensed.

"And  _you're_  going to be a werewolf now, just like you wanted."

Percy started trying to get up and wriggle out from under Jason's arm, his limbs not cooperating very well. Jason started a confused, "Where are you g-" but Percy cut him off.

"You're right. I  _did_  get what I wanted, and so did you, and now I'm going to leave."

Jason rolled his eyes and draped his body half on top of Percy's.

"You're injured. The bite takes its toll on the body. It'll be a while before your new powers close the wound up. Besides, if you're telling me you can walk just fine after getting fucked, I'm worried I might have not done my job right."

Percy could see Jason was joking on the last part, but he really did feel like his lower half was a little out of sorts. He settled back but still tried to squirm away a little. He wasn't too big on Jason kissing him after sex like they were a couple or something. Especially when he remembered where Jason's tongue had been. 

He gasped.

"It's not going to get infected, is it?" he questioned in a panic, "Because before- you- you'd- you ate me... ate me out," he finished lamely in a small voice, too bashful about saying those words to continue his logic.

Jason laughed easily and tugged Percy closer to his body again.

"Don't worry. It'll take care of itself. Now- quit squirming. Relax a little, will you? The wound's never going to close if you keep stressing it like that."

Percy went still, but looked away, unhappy about his situation. On the one hand, he wanted to curl into Jason's broad, warm chest and just sleep the pain away. On the other, he didn't want his first cuddling experience to be with someone that wasn't a realistic love interest and would mess his emotions up even further. Jason kissed him on the cheek. Percy huffed and tried not to pout.

"Why do you keep kissing me?"

Jason grinned against his jaw.

"Because you're pretty. And pack. And we just had sex so I'm overdosed on oxytocin."

Jason laughed quietly at his own joke, but Percy turned to face him, more curious than amused.

"Pack?"

Jason raised his eyebrows but his face remained gentle as he explained.

"You know how wolves are pack creatures? Same thing with us. And you're my pack now," he leaned down to sniff at Percy's neck. "My very own pretty Beta. Been so long since I've had a pack."

Then Jason deeply inhaled Percy's scent just as his hand on Percy's body moved around his torso to grope at his ribcage, his waist, his ass. Jason bit down a little on his unhurt shoulder and Percy gasped. He was really enjoying the suddenly intense attention and realized he had to stop his legs from raising and spreading like a needy whore. But Jason had already noticed and his hand moved down to Percy's dick, still sticky from before, and lightly stroked it. Percy's hands flew up. One to stop Jason's hand on his dick, not that it did much to actually halt the movements of the stronger man, and the other to Jason's chest as he looked up into Jason's eyes, alarmed.

"He-hey! You never said anything about having sex more than once!"

Jason, for his part, looked completely surprised and confused.

"You don't want to? I just- it seemed like you were into it."

Percy paused, not sure what to say to that. He  _was_  into it. As embarrassing and terrifying as all of this had been, he had also really  _enjoyed_  all the things Jason had done to his body, and he wanted to experience more of it. He looked down to where his hand was resting lightly against Jason's sternum, afraid to say that he didn't want his heart broken by having sex with Jason  _again_ , completely consensually this time, and it  _still_  meaning nothing to the older man.

Jason removed his hand from Percy's cock and moved it to his hip. Percy realized that he was more than half-hard already even from the brief attention. Jason's thumb stroked Percy's hipbone as he waited for the teen to say something, but Percy couldn't get his tongue to move as he studied the hair on Jason's chest. Finally, Jason spoke.

"Percy, you're pack now. If you need to say something, please say it. As Alpha, it's my job to take care of you, and put your needs before mine. So if you want me to do something, or  _not_  do something...?"

Percy forced himself to speak in a faltering tone.

"I just... don't want it to mean nothing. The first time, I- I got something out of it, so that's fine. I'm not- I mean, well… it's fine. But... if we do it again, just  _because_ , and I go home and it didn't mean anything. I just don't... I don't want to... do that. And I don't want to cuddle. Or kiss. Not if it doesn't mean as much to you as it does me. Because it can't  _not_  mean a lot to me because this is all so  _new_  and- and..."

Completely and thoroughly chagrined by the assumed impending rejection and mortified by his own recklessness in voicing all that, Percy buried his head where Jason's chest met the bed and wished today would just end.

Jason was silent for a bit before his chest started to convulse oddly and Percy realized after it happened a few times that Jason was chuckling quietly and trying to stop.

"So you don't just want to be a werewolf and pack, you want to be my  _mate too?_ "

It sounded a little accusing, but also like Jason was being facetious. Trying not to take offense and giving Jason the benefit of the doubt, Percy bumbled into his little corner.

"I don't know what that means."

Jason's hand that had been holding his hip was suddenly on his ass again. Pulling it up while sneaking his other arm under Percy, Jason managed to dislodge Percy from hiding against his side and up into his arms, half on top of Jason. Percy looked down at the grinning man in surprise, but immediately started squirming again to try to get away without jostling his aching wound too much.

"Means you want me to kiss and cuddle and  _fuck_  you as often as possible. Means you don't want to go home, you want to spend the whole night under me and then have me bring you breakfast in bed."

Percy stopped moving, looking up horrified into Jason's eyes, unsure if the other man was playfully teasing him or actually making fun of Percy's sensitive heart. Jason didn't seem to notice and pulled Percy up further, giving his butt a nice firm squeeze, and kissed him hard. After a moment of internal conflict, Percy decided to kiss back as best he could. Not that he had much choice, his arms pinned to his body under Jason's crushing embrace.

When Jason pulled away and Percy looked into his eyes, he was startled to be met with glowing red irises. He mumbled a "Jason?" but the werewolf continued to study his face silently, his mouth hanging open and his breath getting more and more haggard. 

He looked hungry.

Percy was about to say something else when he was rolled over onto his back and pinned under Jason's weight. Jason snarled a bit and it scared Percy, but he didn't have many options to escape, so he just lay still, hoping he'd be forgiven for whatever had upset the werewolf.

Then Jason was mouthing at his throat and Percy could feel fangs dragging lightly across his skin. He whimpered a little, afraid to talk under those sharp canines, but trying to see if maybe Jason would back off at the sound. Jason did. Percy looked up and Jason's eyes were back to normal, though he was still breathing heavily.

"You'd make a perfect mate, wouldn't you?"

Percy shrugged a little, at a loss for words and unsure what a perfect mate would be like. Jason kept studying him, but he sat up a little between Percy's legs and moved his hands over every inch of Percy's body he could reach. Percy twitched and writhed under the attention, a little confused about how Jason had ended up between his legs again, but kind of enjoying the feel of Jason's warm waist between his thighs.

Jason suddenly stopped rubbing Percy down and stared intently into Percy's eyes again. Percy held his breath.

"Is there anyone else you'd rather be with?"

"N-no...? There's no one."

"I want to fuck you again. And I want to hold you tight after and listen to your breathing even out as you fall asleep. And I want to do it  _every_  night. You said you wanted it to  _mean_  something. If you'll be my mate, it'll mean the  _world_  to me. Do you want that? Do you want me to mark you?"

Percy wasn't sure why Jason kept saying "mate" instead of "boyfriend", but right now all the words coming from Jason's mouth were hitting home and the word slipped out of Percy's mouth without him even trying to fight it down.

" _Yes._ "

There was a roar again, and this time Percy  _tried_  to scoot away, but he didn't get far before the teeth sunk into his previously uninjured shoulder. He screamed again, but there wasn't any orgasm or blacking out this time. It just hurt. A lot. As soon as Jason pulled his fangs back out of muscle and skin, Percy was pushing him back with pain-weak arms.

"How many fucking times are you going to fucking bite me?"

He stopped before he could continue his tirade as he took in Jason's blown out pupils and slick tongue licking up the blood on his lips. Jason's gaze was travelling over Percy's face, trying to drink up the sight of him. Then he pushed into Percy's space again and crashed their lips together. Percy tried to keep up with Jason's brutal and bloody kiss, but eventually just let his jaw go slack under the pressure. Jason pulled away almost immediately when he did that, but didn't look put out. Instead he ran his thumb over Percy's swollen lip.

"I can't wait to fuck that pretty mouth of yours."

Percy was getting tired of spending so much of his evening red as a tomato, but he was beyond appalled that Jason would say such a presumptuous thing, like he was certain it  _would_  happen.

"Who the hell says you'll get the chance?"

Jason smirked, not unkindly.

"I'm going to get the chance to do a lot of things with you now that we're mates."

Percy frowned at the mention of mates again. He really had no idea what all this werewolf vocab meant.

"So was that bite like a legally binding contract or-?"

Jason smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Percy's mouth.

"Something like that, unless you were lying about not being interested in someone else. The bite will prevent you from developing any infatuation towards anyone other than me."

Percy tried to wrap his head around the idea that he had accidentally signed up for a life-long bond with someone because he hadn't had the nerve to ask one simple question before blindly agreeing. Suddenly all those school assemblies that talked about teenagers' brains not being developed enough to make good life decisions made sense. Percy just barely stopped himself from outwardly cringing at how stupid he felt.

"I can't believe you're mine. Can't believe I not only gained a pack-member, but also a sexy, beautiful mate."

Percy couldn't believe how adoring Jason's eyes were, but a part of what Jason had just said was crushing him. He wanted to let it go, the evening had been enough of an emotional roller coaster, and he wanted nothing more than to cry himself to sleep just to deal with everything that had happened, but fear of getting the wrong answer couldn't compete with his curiosity.

"When you say I'm yours, d- does that mean you're  _mine_  too?"

Jason laughed easily, resting a bit more of his weight on top of Percy, seemingly realizing that Percy needed some reassuring and it might take a while.

"Of course. Works both ways. Werewolves mate for life."

Percy looked away, spacing out at the thought. He was practically married. He looked to Jason for confirmation.

"So, like... completely monogamous."

"Yup."

"Oh."

Jason slid his hands under Percy's back and spread his fingers out, feeling Percy's skin. He kneeled up again to lower his head to Percy's chest and lick at a nipple.

"Jason!" Percy gasped and arched.

He wasn't exactly  _upset_. This was exactly what he'd wanted- a chance to repeat sex with Jason except with feelings involved. But the whole thing was still very sudden. He had two giant bite marks on his shoulders, he was still inexperienced and had never been in a relationship, and now he was someone's mate and would never have the chance to  _date_  or  _experiment_  or  _make mistakes_...

"You're thinking too much."

Percy had been so caught up in his rising panic over his reckless agreement to something he should have at least asked questions about beforehand, that he hadn't noticed that Jason was already down at his navel. Once Jason had his attention, he slowly dipped his tongue in, maintaining eye contact with the teenager. Percy suddenly had flashbacks to where else that tongue had been, and that, combined with the stimulation to his sensitive bellybutton had him moaning and his neglected dick reacting with newfound interest.

Jason swirled his tongue around inside the sensitive navel a few more times before he traveled lower, kissing the sparse dark hairs that grew there and led down to- Jason kissed Percy's upturned dick and Percy's hips bucked so hard he felt his hipbone slam against Jason's skull. He was about to apologize but Jason was already laughing and rubbing his head.

"I tried to pull away, but apparently I went in the totally wrong direction."

"I'm sorry!"

Jason smiled at him again and Percy felt like he was going to melt into a puddle if the bastard kept doing that. 

"I should have held your hips down. My own fault."

Percy didn't get the chance to reply before Jason had his large, warm hands firm against Percy's hipbones and was ducking down again to lick at him. Percy shut his mouth, but his squeak was still audible and he could  _feel_  Jason smile against him as he dragged his lips down.

Jason licked at Percy's balls all over before pulling one into his mouth and sucking on it. Percy flailed a little before grounding himself by pushing his fingers into Jason's hair and holding onto his head tightly. Jason hummed appreciatively and Percy's legs flexed and straightened at the sensation. Jason finally let go and attached his lips to the base of Percy's cock, sucking his way up the shaft. Percy moaned high as he tried to grind up against Jason's face. Jason obliged and let his hips up a fraction before slipping his mouth over the head of Percy's dick and sucking hard.

Percy shot up with a gasp and, chest heaving, wrenched his head down to watch Jason. Jason hummed again as the tip of his tongue danced just under the edge of the head. Then he pushed down further onto Percy's dick, tongue laving across the veins. Percy shuddered as he tried to keep his eyes glued to the sight of Jason's pink lips sinking down onto him.

Jason swallowed around him and Percy's eyes rolled back as he curled up and forward, one hand tightening up into a fist in Jason's hair, the other sliding down to grip his neck. But the moment he could breathe again, he realized that Jason was pulling off, choking and coughing. He looked up at Percy sheepishly.

"Been a while. Out of practice."

He kissed the tip of the flushed dick again before sitting up on his knees and kissing Percy. Jason still tasted like blood from earlier, but Percy moaned as he realized that the new tinge of flavor must be his own precome. He draped his knees over Jason's hipbones and pulled his head in for a tighter kiss. Jason smiled and moaned into it, grabbing Percy's knees to massage the backs of the joints.

Percy realized that Jason was trying to pull away and loosened his grip on Jason's neck. He didn't pull away completely, however. Instead, he brushed noses with Percy before leaning in to place feather light kisses on Percy's lips, leaving him craving more. Percy finally pushed up to press his lips against Jason's bottom one, sucking at it lightly. Jason smiled down at him when Percy let him go.

"I think that was my favorite kiss so far. Guess you're a quick learner."

Percy felt his chest swell at the praise. He wasn't sure if Jason meant it or only said it for Percy's benefit, but he appreciated the effort. He was still basking in Jason's words when Jason pushed his cock against him and hissed. Then Jason pushed up and propped himself up on one palm as his other hand reached down to smooth over Percy's still sticky tummy. Then his hand reached lower and went all the way back to Percy's hole, fingers tickling the skin they passed over.

When he pushed a finger inside, Percy was reminded of the fact that Jason had fucked him bareback earlier and had come inside him. Now, he could feel Jason's finger slide inside his still slick hole easily, squelching a bit as he thrusted it a little. Looking up, he could see that Jason was completely focused on his finger pushing in and out of Percy.

"What did you look for in the bedstand earlier?"

Jason looked up. He cheeks were flushed with arousal and Percy couldn't help but think that he looked incredible like that.

"I mean, you didn't use a condom..."

"Lube. There wasn't much left so I used a lot of spit too, but every little bit helped, I think. You were so fucking tight."

Percy was hit with another wave of embarrassment and, without thinking, his knees started drifting closed again in front of Jason. Jason merely opened him up again with a warm and gentle hand and Percy let him, even if he was even  _more_  bashful when he realized he'd  _had_  that reaction.

"What are you embarrassed about?"

"Just... weird to hear you talk about me like that. It's... intimate."

He mumbled the last word, patting himself on the back for even being able to get it out at all. Jason smiled as he pulled his finger out of Percy and lightly traced the rim. Percy squirmed at the teasing.

"It takes some getting used to, I guess. Who knows, though? You might even get a kink for dirty talk."

"I don't really know what that is..."

Jason met his eyes with a grin.

"Want to find out?"

Percy shifted uncomfortably. He kind of wanted to know  _everything_  so he'd stop feeling so completely out of his depth. He just wasn't sure why Jason looked so predatory suggesting it.

"Um... alright."

Jason leaned down to his ear, pinching Percy's rim delicately and making him moan. His voice carried lowly on his hot breath and sent shivers down Percy's arms.

"It's when I tell you how much I want to  _fuck_  that  _tight_  little hole of yours. How much I want to see it  _stretch_  around me and clench and  _pull_  greedily on my fat cock. Want to see my previous load  _ooze_  out of you as I  _fuck_  you full of fresh come. Want to-"

Percy pulled his ear away and threw a hand over Jason's mouth before he could continue. His flustered eyes met Jason's amused ones.

"Um... that- I- that was... no thanks." 

He pulled his hand away and shifted his gaze. Jason chuckled and leaned in to kiss him- on the side of his face- on his hands he held in front of him like a protective barrier- on his neck. Percy finally looked back at him.

"You're so beautiful. So  _sweet_."

Percy didn't know how to respond. Jason kissed him on the lips this time as he gathered Percy up in his arms, fingers pressing tightly into his skin.

"So sweet and all mine. I don't know how I ended up with a precious thing like you walking through my front door, but I'm not going to inspect the gift horse's teeth."

Percy felt Jason's cock slide up to his hole and slip past at the last moment. Jason did it again. And again. Then his face fell forward against Percy's and he moaned as he thrust again.

"Percy. Reach down for me. Guide it in."

Percy's breath hitched. He didn't realize until that moment that he hadn't actually  _touched_  Jason's dick all this time. Not with his hands. Not reaching out and... Gulping, and pulling both lips between his teeth to bite down on them, he dislodged an arm from where it had been pinned against his chest between their bodies and reached down.

The velvety skin of Jason's cock was sticky all over and all damp with precome on the underside. Percy's nervous fingers fumbled across the shaft a bit before finally getting a grip on it and guiding it to his hole. Jason rolled his hips a little and Percy looked up into his eyes. The werewolf had a grin threatening to break out across his face between heavy gasps for air. Dropping his head down quickly to peck a kiss on Percy's nose, Jason tightened his grip around Percy's torso and started pushing his hips forward.

Percy stared up at the werewolf, mesmerized by the eyes he hadn't really studied from up close before, and legs jerking straight and then bent and then back at the sensation of being stretched open and filled. He let out a plea in a murmur and a gasp and Jason sank home.

"Shh, babe. Gonna take care of you."

Percy whined as he pulled his other arm out from between their bodies to drape both elbows around Jason's neck and shoulders. The fingers of one hand scraped through the short hairs on Jason's nape as Jason started pulling out again.

He pulled almost all the way out and made short little abortive thrusts that teased the sensitive part of Percy's hole closest to the rim as the crown of the cockhead dragged over it. Percy begged.

"No, please. Please. All the way. It feels too good.  _Please_."

Percy moved the hand that wasn't playing with Jason's hair down and grabbed Jason's ass, trying to get him deeper inside him. Jason obliged and pushed in hard. Percy yelped.

"Yes! That. Please!"

But Jason was still in the mood to tease and slowly rotated his hips in a way that pulled and tugged Percy's rim around. Percy's eyes rolled back and he hunched against Jason's chest with a spasm, his body shaking. When Jason stopped and started rolling his hips normally but slowly again, Percy snapped out of it, his legs immediately working to try to pull the werewolf closer.

He pulled Jason's face down with his grip on the man's neck and kissed him. When he pulled away, he tried to let his eyes say everything for him, his willingness to use his words and admit out loud what he wanted all used up. Jason smiled and dropped a kiss on Percy's brow.

"So good for me. So sweet and patient. But so,  _so_  needy and desperate."

Percy bit his lip, suddenly even more self-conscious about all the begging he'd done. Jason bumped noses with him.

"And it's absolutely perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better mate."

Percy just barely had time to inhale for a sigh of relief before Jason knocked that breath out of him with a sharp thrust. Percy called out. This time, Jason didn't slow down again or return to teasing. Percy found himself unable to catch a breath as Jason thrust hard, balls slapping against Percy. He clung onto Jason tightly as the man used his grip around Percy's waist to pull him onto his cock still harder.

Percy vaguely thought about the fact that Jason was a werewolf and therefore supernaturally strong and the thought went straight to his dick, making his legs shiver. He was gasping desperately with each of Jason's thrusts, mewling softly, and all of a sudden Jason was right there, breathing Percy's breath, his own huffs and grunts hot in Percy's mouth.

Percy raked the nails of his left hand over Jason's back as he realized that his whole body was tightening, his abs clenching, and rapture was just one desperate inhale away. The next moment, he was coming, his torso and legs trembling as his eyes crossed and lost focus. Through the daze of bliss, he could feel Jason spill inside him and it felt so intimate and amazing that he thought for a moment that maybe he'd never stop coming.

He started breathing again and his vision refocused on the white ceiling. Jason was panting into Percy's right shoulder, lazily licking the bite on that side. The mating bite. Percy noticed that it didn't sting to have Jason's tongue drag over it, even if the wound was still sore and stiff. He wrapped his legs around Jason's and pushed his fingers into Jason's soft hair, finally feeling content after a complete train-wreck of an evening.

Jason pulled the last bit of his flagging erection out of Percy as he pressed his chest tighter against him and inhaled against Percy's neck. Percy smiled, a little bashfully even though Jason wasn't looking, at the slow trickle of come he felt move down to his tailbone and then onto the sheets. He dragged the sole of his foot over Jason's calf, feeling the soft hair there, still amazed that he was lying here,  _naked_ , with another person, and they'd just had sex,  _twice_ , and that person had told him that he was  _perfect_ , and  _kissed_  him, and... Percy sighed and closed his eyes so he wouldn't be tempted to cry.

"Why is it called 'mates'?"

"Mm?"

"I mean... with animals- mates are like, for procreation. So why is it still 'mate' if I'm a guy?"

Jason tensed.

"Jason?"

"Let's just say that we should avoid sex on the full moon..."

Percy's brow furrowed, mind a little too sleepy to catch up with the implication in Jason's words.

"How come?"

"Because... it might be a little difficult for you to explain how you came to be a pregnant teenage boy...?"

Percy jerked.

" _Seriously?_ "

"Seriously."

Percy covered his face with a hand and groaned. Where were the repercussions of tonight's poor life decisions going to end?

Jason lifted his head.

"Like I said, it's only on the full moon. Since you're a guy. But I guess I should have told you sooner."

Percy peeked out from between his fingers.

"I thought adults were supposed to be all about proper communication? You're really freaking  _terrible_  at it."

Jason looked uncomfortable and shifted around, reaching an arm over to pull the blanket onto them.

"It's not my strong suit."

"Do you think maybe you could  _work_  on it?"

Jason smiled as he reached up to grab a pillow and push it under Percy's head.

"Yeah. Probably a good idea."

He settled down and turned Percy onto his side so he could spoon up behind him, settling his nose into the hair at the back of Percy's neck. His hands wandered over the new mess on Percy's stomach.

"Are you  _really_  going to make me breakfast in bed?"

"What would you like?"

"Mmmm... eggs and toast?"

"Scrambled?"

"Over easy."

"Fancy."

"Mhm..."

Percy started drifting off even though the light in the room was still on. He was already having weird dream-like thoughts when he jerked awake again.

"Jason?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Are you really listening to me fall asleep?"

"Mmm."

"Isn't it boring?"

"I guess it should be. But no. It's the most comforting sound I've ever heard."

"Really? Me  _breathing?_ "

"No. My mate safe and sound and content in my arms."

Percy felt the momentary prickle of overwhelmed tears again. Then he shifted around in Jason's arms and, with his cheek pressed to Jason's chest, fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).


End file.
